


Outside Eyes

by galaxysoup



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup
Summary: Daniel seen from an unusual perspective.
Kudos: 21





	Outside Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [The Comfort Zone](http://www.sg1hc.com/main.shtml) fanfic archive.

## Outside Eyes

Lieutenant Michaels was doing fairly well, considering. Sure, he felt like up was down and right was left and ET could be his next door neighbor, but given the circumstances he thought he was handling it pretty well. After all, space travel was just a pipe dream from the sixties, right? 

No, not quite. Not only was it real, it had been going on for more than four years, and no one knew. And they used a large metal combination lock to do it. Riiiight. And these men in white coats are just going to help you, they'll give you a nice white coat of your own and you can hug yourself all day long. 

But it was true, something his slightly dazed mind was finally starting to process. He had been coming along fairly well, until he met one of the most talked about, respected men on the base, a man so legendary he could be a fricking constellation, and found him to be...a geek?! 

Not just any geek, either - this guy made Dilbert look like a jock. And he was surrounded by marines who had made their start beating up his like on playgrounds across the country, who all seemed to treat him as an equal. 

It was all quite puzzling. 

He voiced his confusion to one of the airmen in the locker room one afternoon. 

"What I don't understand is how Dr. Jackson fits into all of this. How is it that he's been here for five years and not gotten the snot beaten out of him on a regular basis?" 

The airman he was asking just laughed, as if he'd asked the dumbest question since 'What does this button do?' and went back to polishing his boots, head shaking condescendingly. One of the other airmen turned from his locker and gave Michaels his answer. 

"Well, for four reasons, really. First, there's Jackson himself. He might not look it, but he's a damn good shot with a gun and he's tough as anything. He might look like a geek, but he can take more punishment than half the soldiers I've met without even scratching his glasses. He's had a hand in the untimely demise of every System Lord we've beaten to date - usually a very involved hand. 

"Second, there's Major Carter." 

"What, are they an item?" Michaels asked in surprise. He'd known that Jackson was a civilian, but still! They were teammates! 

"God, no!" the airman said, sounding shocked. "No, they're just good friends. Point is, anyone who messes with Jackson would have to deal with Major Carter afterwards, and believe me when I say that would /not/ be fun. 

"Third is...well, have you met Colonel O'Neill yet?" 

Michaels nodded. 

"So I'm guessing you know what I mean when I say that getting on his bad side would be about as smart as telling Apophis he was ugly and a worm to boot." 

Michaels swallowed hard. 

"And the fourth reason is Teal'c." 

"Teal'c? What's that?" 

The airman crossed his arms and leaned back, chest muscles rippling. "Believe me, you'll know Teal'c when you see him. He could break your neck with two fingers, and he sort of takes Daniel's safety personally. We all do, really." 

Michaels swallowed again, and left the locker room wondering if he would ever get used to the SGC's own special brand of reality. 

When he was gone, the airman polishing his boots laughed. "Christ, Ferretti, you can lay it on thick, man!" 

The airman leaning against the lockers smiled. It was not the kind of smile you would reassure a small child with. It was the kind of smile you would give someone right before taking off parts of his anatomy he was particularly fond of, and enjoying yourself the whole time. 

"Who said I was joking?" 

**FINIS**


End file.
